Wicked Little Spell
by TwistedNightshade
Summary: For Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest: Edward was supposed to deilver flowers. Instead, he delivers much more... LEMON


**DISCLAIMER: The _Twilight_ series does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Also, I make absolutely no profit from this or any other work of fan fiction.**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is part of Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest. Also, keep in mind that this is my first lemon, so bear with me here...

Story Title: Wicked Little Spell  
Name: CrazyAnimeGirl  
Type Of Edward: Delivery Boy  
Character Type: IC  
Story Type: All Human  
POV: Edward

If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact: Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com. If you would like to see all of the stories that are a part of this contest, visit Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.

****

Wicked Little Spell

_Dammit! Dammit! **DAMMIT!**_

Apparently, that one word was the only thing I could say - at least in my head. What in the world had I gotten myself into? Here I was, finally getting ready to call it a day at _Bed Of Roses_ - a local flower shop I work at - when my buddy Emmett comes in and says that the boss wants me to run one more delivery. I glanced at the clock; only twenty minutes until my shift ends. What harm could it do?

Thanks to Emmett's _wonderfuly_ written directions, I'm now driving around in a circle, officially - not to mention completely - lost. Frustrated, I pulled over onto a dead end road and all but bashed my head on the steering wheel.

I immediately started to panic when my cell phone began ringing. There was only one person who would call me during work. If my boss discovered that I screwed up...

Well, let's just say the consequences would _not_ be good and leave it at that.

With a shaky hand - not to metion a nervous voice - I answered my cell phone.

"H - Hello?"

"Um, is this Edward Cullen?" a woman's gentle voice answered. Whoa, I wasn't expecting this.

"Yes. May I ask who this is?" I replied politely but in a slightly puzzled tone.

"I'm sorry. My name's Bella Swan, and I'm supposed to be expecting a delivery of some sort. Your boss called and told me about it; according to him, you were supposed to arrive about thirty-five minutes ago?" She said the last bit in the form of a question.

"Well, you see Miss Swan - " I stammered.

"Just call me Bella." I could hear the smile in her voice and I didn't even know what she looked like.

"Bella it is. Look, Bella. The thing is, I'm not there because - "

"You're lost, right?" She sounded like she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Er, yeah," I said, my face turning crimson. _Why am I getting embarassed over a voice_? I thought.

This time, she did laugh. It sounded like wind chimes in a summer breeze. "I figured that's what happened. It seems like whenever someone comes to my place for the first time, they always get lost. I call it the First Time Curse," she concluded with another laugh. I just couldn't help but laugh with her: it was addictive.

"So, what street are you at?" Bella asked.

In just a few minutes time, Bella was able to help me finally locate her house. It was a two story, ivory-colored house with shutters that had forest green paint slowly chipping and peeling away. After parking, I got out the car, removed her deilvery from the backseat, and walked to her door. I knocked on the black wooden door a few times and waited.

When it opened, I felt like I was going to pass out in shock.

The woman who answered had stunning skin that looked incredably soft, while the slight breeze fluttered her chestnut hair, making her look like a Goddess. Her chocolate eyes glowed with delight as she looked upon me with a smile that was just as radiant. There was no way this could be that same woman, could it?

"Edward Cullen, I presume?" she politely asked.

Holy hell! _This_ is Bella? _She's beyond beautiful_, I thought, _but she probably already has a boyfriend or a husband. Whoever he is, he's one lucky bastard._ I quickly shook my mind of the thought and hurried to answer Bella, as she was still waiting for my answer.

"Yes ma'am," I answered, still nervous but not as much as before. "Edward Cullen from _Bed Of Roses_ at your service." Good grief, I sounded like an idiot!

"Come in for a while, Edward. I'm sure you've got to be tired after driving around all day." With that, she stepped aside and let me in.

I thanked her as I sat down on the beige sofa in her living room. She excused herself to get a drink from the kitchen. There wasn't anything particularly fancy about it; it had a small - though modern - television, a silver clock hanging on the wall, and a small mahogony table, which I assumed was where she ate her meals. What caught my eye was a picture of her with a guy. She had his arms wrapped around his neck with a euphoric smile on her face. He was smiling too, though to me, it wasn't a cheerful looking smile. His skin was a bit pale, while his hair was blonde and long enough that it had to be tied back.

_So she's taken_, I thought with a sigh. _Some guys have all the luck, I guess._

She came back with two bottles of Coke in her hand and sat down next to me. I thanked her for the drink, opened it, and took a long sip. It was wonderful to relax like this, even with a person that I hardly knew.

"Can I have my delivery please?" Bella asked.

"Wha - Oh yeah!" I stammered. "Here you go." I handed her the bouquet of a dozen multicolored roses. That boyfriend or husband or whoever he was must really love her, not to mention have a deep wallet. That bouquet was one of the most expensive we offered.

Bella took the flowers and inhaled the sweet scent. "Thank you. I'm sorry your day turned out to be so lousy," she said with a frown starting to form on her face.

"Don't be, Miss Swan - I mean, Bella," I replied. Maybe it _was_ worth it to work overtime if it meant meeting someone like her. It quickly dawned on me that there was another part to this. My brain must be completely fried today.

"There's also a note included with that." I handed her the piece of sky blue paper which was folded neatly in half.

Bella took the paper and began to read. But the happiness on her face quickly gave way to a darker feeling. Her face scrunched up as she continued reading it; in the blink of an eye it seemed, tears began to well up in those chocolate eyes of hers.

"That asshole!" Bella suddenly yelled, taking the flowers and dumping them in the trash, along with the note, and storming upstairs.

Worried, I followed her. When I found her, Bella was on her bed, trying to muffle the sobs with her pillows. There was obviously something about those flowers or that note that made her upset like this. But what?

"Bella? Is something wrong?"

_You dumbass! Of course something's wrong if she's crying like this!_

Bella slowly sat up and turned to look at me as she wiped her eyes - still with fresh tears, rimmed with red, and a little puffy - with the back of her left hand.

"Edward... I'm sorry," she mumbled in a weak voice. She cleared her throat and continued. "I'm upset because those flowers were from James."

"Who?" I asked.

"My ex-boyfriend," she replied with hatred. "That stupid note said that he would do anything if he could just be in my life again. Like I would ever take that piece of shit back after he cheated on me! To make matters worse, James has invited me to his wedding - the wedding with the same damn girl he cheated on me with. He made me a bunch of stupid fucking promises only to take my heart and - " Bella's voice became uninteligable as new sobs overwhelmed her.

My own heart broke as I mourned with her. I sat down on the edge of the bed and timidly put my arms around her. As I let her cry, my feelings of sadness became that of anger. Who the hell did this guy think he was? No one - and I mean absolutely _no one_ - had the right to treat a woman like this! I may not have been too experianced when it came to women, but at least I knew how to treat them properly. Bella shouldn't be mourning over this - this... I couldn't think of a bad enough word to call this guy. I lightly put a finger under her chin and slowly raised Bella's head so that I could look at her.

"Bella, I can't imagine how terrible you must feel," I whispered. "But you have to let this go. You should be happy over the fact that he's no longer in your life, not crying over the piece of shit. If he wants to ruin his life and be miserable, then let him. If this guy has any brains left in his head, he's going to wake up one day and realize that he made a huge mistake by throwing away a priceless treasure."

Bella sniffled as I spoke, but her face softened at my words. "Y - You mean it?" she answered weakly.

"Every single word," I solemnly answered. "He was an idiot to give you up."

With those words, I softly pressed my lips to hers.

Bella's body stiffened and, at first, I thought she was going to push me away. A gentle sigh escaped her lips as she responded, slowly wrapping her arms around my waist. I placed my arms around her as well, not wanting to deny my body the chance to touch her. I deepened the kiss, continuing for what felt like hours and, just as it felt my lungs would explode, slowly pulled away. She whimpered, wondering why I stopped. What else could I do but confess the truth to her?

"Bella, I - I love you. I know I sound completely insane since we just met, but I've never met anyone like you. If you think we're rushing this, of course I would be willing to slow down. I'll do anything for - "

Bella placed her delicate hand on my mouth to hush me.

"Edward..." She trailed off, her voice so soft that I almost couldn't understand her. I wasn't sure what her eyes revealed, until she spoke again.

"Heal my heart."

I couldn't tell you how the time flew past us; the world could have been destroyed and neither one of us could have gave a damn. We were simply too lost in each other. I didn't rush anything though, making sure to be gentle and take my time with her. She had suffered enough and I wanted to bring that pain to an end.

All too soon it seemed, we were both completely free of clothing and staring at each other with love and lust. One kiss became another; one touch of her smooth skin made me long for more. The quietness of the bedroom soon gave way to soft pants and moans as we explored each other with our mouths and hands. Bella smiled and blushed as I gazed upon her lithe body, now covered with a light sheen of sweat. Everything about her was beautiful, even some scars I could faintly make out on her legs, though I wasn't sure how she got them. My gaze lingered on her like an animal mentaly feasting upon its prey.

I wanted her. I had to claim her as mine and mine alone.

Very carefully, I entered her.

Incredible. Amazing. Whatever sort of magical spell that this woman had cast over me, I gladly accepted it.

Bella felt so damn _good_.

I didn't have a lot of experience when it came to women, but as I began to thrust in and out of her exquisite form in a slow rhythm, Bella's eyes closed for a moment as a soft whimper escaped her; she thrust her hips upwards as I continued, then muttered something that was so soft that I couldn't understand her. Speaking in a slightly louder voice, Bella tried again, staring once again into my eyes as she spoke.

"I want more of you," she barely whispered. Her chocolate eyes closed again as a moan broke free from her lips. "Harder - please, Edward!"

As if I was nothing more than a mere slave, I did as my mistress commanded. I began to thrust harder into her, my hands gripping onto her hips, while silently praying that I don't hurt her. Bella moaned louder as I heard her say my name over and over as a chant. Following suit, her name quickly tumlbed from my lips, continuing to thrust even harder into her. My heart pounding in my chest, I felt her clench around my manhood.

My undoing. Suddenly, my boddy shuddered and, crying her name out, I spilled my seed into her. A few moments later, I felt Bella's body shake as she came, crying out my name. For a while, silence conquered the both of us. We simply held each other close while waiting for our hearts to return to their normal rhythm. A little while later, I was lightly kissing her neck when Bella was the first to speak.

"T-That was.."

"Good, I hope?" I answered with a soft smirk.

She laughed. "Good doesn't even begin to cover it," she replied. Bella turned over and lovingly stared at me.

"Thank you Edward. Just - thank you for everything." Her voice broke as tears welled up in her eyes again. With a soft smile, I kissed them away.

"You are more than welcome." I wrapped my arms around Bella, never wanting to get enough of her. She sighed happily, putting her arms around me and whispering something endearing to me:

"I love you too, Edward. More than anything."

If I were to die at this very moment, I would be the happiest man in the universe. Anyway, I'm estatic as it is; watching the woman you love - and gave yourself completely to - falling asleep in your arms is worth everything.

Working late definately has its advantages.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: I know it's probably not as graphic as someone would normally expect from these things, but like I mentioned before, this is the first lemon I've ever written. Any thoughts or comments would be greatly apprecitated.**


End file.
